


Fire

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background: Harry/Draco, Coffee, Coffee date, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Happy Ending, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Post-Divorce, femmeslash, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Astoria reluctantly agrees to go on a coffee date with Ginny Weasley and reflects on her past life.





	Fire

She sat across from Ginny Weasley and tried not to stare but couldn't help herself. He loved her once, the way he loves her Draco now. 

Her Draco. 

Did she even have that claim? 

She supposed she never actually had a claim on Draco. She'd always known what they had was temporary. Even after Scorpius was born. Draco'd been honourable enough to never be unfaithful to her. Physically, at least. 

Emotionally? She had no idea how many years her husband had loved Harry Potter. And how many years Harry Potter had loved Draco Malfoy?

At least Ginny Weasley had the decent sense of not actually getting married. Of seeing what was obvious long before anyone else had. 

"We could be friends," Ginny had said to Astoria when she'd asked her out for coffee. Astoria still wasn't quite sure why she'd actually said yes. 

Perhaps she was intrigued by the fire. The fire that was so _evident_ in Ginny Weasley. The fire that spoke volumes even if the woman sat stoic in front of her. 

"So, are you going to say anything?" Ginny asked. 

"What would you have me say?" Astoria replied. 

Ginny reached over and took Astoria's hand in hers. "Perhaps, it's something I wish for us to do." He answer was so natural, her gaze so calm and cool on Astoria, it gave Astoria chills. 

She had been interested in women _that_ way but had never pursued it. Her parents would never allow it. But now they weren't here and she couldn't give a fuck what society'd think. 

"You're quite forward, aren't you?" 

Ginny smiled that brilliant smiled and sat back. "You say it like it's a bad thin." 

"No," Astoria said, squeezing Ginny's hand. "Not a bad thing at all." 

Later, Astoria discovered Ginny's kisses were fire too.

* * *


End file.
